


【哈德】傲娇与偏见

by XuYing



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XuYing/pseuds/XuYing
Summary: Harry和Draco回Hogwarts举办婚礼时，遭到了残余食死徒蓄谋已久的突袭。为了保护Harry，Draco以自己受伤为代价换取两人逃脱。Harry接受不了Draco即将死亡的结果，魔力暴动，时间沙漏被重置。这一世，Harry带着记忆重新回到一年级，而Draco因为灵魂遭到重创，不得不陷入沉睡，暂时无法恢复记忆，身体也比以前虚弱多了。这次，Harry要尽快解决Voldemort，让他所爱的人不再受到死亡威胁。只是，这一次似乎哪里有什么不同了……傲娇=傲慢（Slytherin的傲慢）+娇蛮（蛮横任性不坦率的性格）偏见=偏执（Gryffindor的固执）+成见（对使用黑魔法的不赞成）
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一二章设定Draco有小蝎子，不接受的可以转第三章，之后内容没有宝宝，番外会不会有暂未定。

Harry站在霍格沃茨大厅门口的台阶上望着仿佛被按了暂停键的众人，不少人选择了用抱头痛哭宣泄自己即将崩溃的情绪，但更多的是沉默，他们沉默的盯着手里紧握的魔杖，沉默的盯着漆了尘灰和血水的地板，沉默的像是一具没有灵魂的傀儡娃娃，现在牵着他们的丝线断了，他们也没了再摆动的力气。

Harry明白，战争留给人们的伤害并不会像他们以为的那样随着Voldemort的死亡而消散。

即便如此，一切还是都向着欣欣向荣的未来发展着。

战争中倒下的建筑一一被重建，关闭的店门一一重新开启。Ollivanders魔杖店的生意空前的好，很多人都需要好好保养自己的魔杖，忙得Ollivanders先生都请了兼职的学生帮忙。Weasley笑话商店毁坏的也十分严重，在Weasley一家人合力的整理之下，它也赶在霍格沃茨开学前重新开业了。暑期结束，小巫师们陆陆续续重返霍格沃茨上学，少了他们叽叽喳喳、无忧无虑的声音，整个魔法界都寂静下来。

所有幸存的人都井然有序地生活着，那些空缺的位置很快被人填补上，不用多久，人们就会忘了那些与自己无关的人。

人的大脑很神奇，它会遗忘，它会将一切不需要的东西排出，但它需要时间。

而现在，最缺的就是时间。

虽然目前还没有出现崩溃的案例，但大家尚处在一个紧绷的状态，战后安逸的氛围并没有真正感染这些常年处在战争中心的人。其实所有人都知道，不远了，很快就会出现第一个崩溃的人，然后不难想象，他的出现就如同第一块倒下的多诺米骨牌，其他人必然一个接着一个的彻底崩溃。

战争压抑了他们的感情太久，久到他们都忘了如何自我排解。他们现在急需一个能释放内心情绪的对象，不论是好是坏。

就在魔法界还被一片愁云惨雾包围的时候，《预言家日报》上的一则消息如同平地惊雷，轻易掠夺了公众的所有注意力。

“十月，Harry·Potter和Draco·Malfoy将在霍格沃茨举行婚礼。”

消息占了整整一个版面，除了夸张的花体字，上面照例是两位主角的魔法照片。照片上的Harry半搂着Draco，低头看着虚靠在自己胸前的人，嘴角的微笑有点牵强，而Draco一直皱着眉头，十秒不到的魔法照片里，他还忍不住咳了起来。

谁也没想到Harry·Potter会在这种时候选择和这样一个人结婚，曾经对两人抱有过幻想的人心碎了一地。

Draco·Malfoy是怎样一个人？但凡和他做过同学的人都会认为他是个骄纵傲慢的人，而经历过战争的人则会认为他是个自私胆小的人。虽然他在最后做出了正确的决定——扔给Harry魔杖（至少在他们看来是正确的），但这不足以弥补他之前造成的伤害。

让人真的说出Draco做过的一两件坏事，很少有人能说出来，但如果让人说出Malfoy做过什么坏事，恐怕说的人根本不想停下来。

大部分人对他们的结合仍持怀疑的想法，一来，从《预言家日报》上刊登的两人合照表现得过于勉强，丝毫不见即将成婚的喜悦，二来，Harry·Potter间接害死了两位Malfoy，如果Draco仍能接受他，大家不免怀疑他们的结合是否有其他目的。

比如Malfoy的财富，比如Potter救世主的声望。

众所周知，Malfoy家族是战争中有名的间谍家族。

令人没想到的是，Harry·Potter和整个家族的牵连竟然如此紧密。

Lucius因为Harry的指控被关进阿兹卡班，最终死在摄魂怪的突然暴动中。而Narcissa为了救Harry，死在了从Voldemort魔杖发出的“阿瓦达索命”之下。至于他们的儿子Draco，战争时期为了掩护Harry受了Voldemort不少的“钻心剜骨”，这也直接导致他如今的身体情况一直不怎么好。

Draco在最后关头起的作用之大，当时在场的人都能证明。但出于私心，如果他们不是真的相爱，大家还是希望Harry能找一个身体健康的人，毕竟在魔法界男性和男性也是有几率生出孩子的。

因此，不少收到Harry亲自誊写的请柬的人一开始并没有抱着祝福的心态参加他们的婚礼。

撇去那些真正了解战争的人，普通人对于Harry和Draco的婚姻更多的是祝福和怜悯。

撇开再提起Malfoy家族，大部分人想到的不再是高傲和财富，而是孤寂和悲壮。

有好事的人私底下也猜测过Draco当时愿意提供Harry帮助完全是看出了Voldemort的颓势，所以另选一条退路——投靠救世主。他战中那么掩护Harry，一定是为了之后的政治上位做铺垫。毕竟Malfoy一家狡猾得像狐狸，向来只做对自己有利的事，精明得从没有人抓到过他们的把柄。（Harry除外）只是战争结束以后Draco一步都没有离开过Malfoy庄园，似乎根本没有从政的打算，所以这种言论慢慢沉寂下去。

言论有时就像大海里的一滴水，融入之后不足为奇，有时却像一块掉进清水里的颜料，其影响范围之广难以想象。

Harry·Potter即将成婚的消息成功转移了大家的注意力，他本人早在这个消息传出来前就住进了Malfoy庄园。这样一来，大家开心、不开心、祝福、诅咒……所有的情绪都有了倾泄的地方。作为整个魔法界舆论的暴风眼，Malfoy庄园成了所有人重点关注的地方。

不论外面的人传出什么风言风语，处于舆论风暴中央的两人一概不听，安安稳稳的待在Malfoy庄园，他们现在只想呆在一起，哪儿都不想去。

“Draco，我这么做，你生我的气了吗？”Harry坐在沙发上，讨好的给Draco揉小腿，Draco正在吃Dodi刚烤出来的小蛋糕，一口一个，很快就吃完了一层。

两人在霍格沃茨时就暗生情愫，那场战争可以说既凑巧又极不凑巧。

如果不是这场战争，他们两人毕业以后肯定是各奔东西，很少再有交集。一个是魔法界赫赫有名的Malfoy家族继承人，一个是落魄贵族Potter家族的继承人，两者间差距还是有些远。

因为战争，两人的关系被迫迅速拉近，那些该做的、不该做的，面对随时可能死亡的命运，两人都做了。

说不凑巧是因为这场战争带走了Draco三分之二的亲人，他现在虽然嘴上说着愿意原谅Harry，但心里到底怎么想没人知道，连他自己都说不清。所以两人在对待这个问题上，都选择闭口不提。

更不凑巧的是，因为身边没有纯血家族长辈的看护，两人都不清楚原来Draco是可以怀孕的。于是一不小心，两人当了爸爸。在这种战争刚刚平息，食死徒残余势力尚未完全清除的时期，这个宝宝带来的威胁远远超过期待。如果这个消息走漏，Draco将被置于极度危险之中。不提一个Malfoy家族和Potter家族的继承人多么有价值，单说抓住Draco就能用孩子威胁救世主，光是想想，暗地里的势力恐怕已经摩拳擦掌、按耐不住了。幸好，目前只有少数人知道，这里还包括Hermione、Ron、Blaise和Pansy。

即便知道这么做的危险，即使这个宝宝得不到多少祝福，他们还是决定留下他，留下这个Potter家族和Malfoy家族的血脉。现在他们除了彼此，就剩宝宝这个亲人了。（Harry的姨妈一家已经不知所踪，生死未卜）

“傻瓜Harry，我怎么会生你的气呢。”Draco拍干净手上可能残余的蛋糕屑，然后微笑着朝Harry挥挥手，示意他凑近自己。

Harry以为Draco要给他一个安慰的吻，于是毫不犹豫的凑上前。

可是……

“Dlacooo”Draco两手扯着Harry两侧的脸颊，使劲朝两个方向拉扯，现在也就他敢对救世主这么做了。而正在接受“惩罚”的Harry宠溺的看着他，嘴里含糊不清的叫着他的名字求饶。

“让你不经我同意就放消息出去，让你没问过我就允许《预言家日报》给我们拍照，你难道不知道那天我正孕吐的难受吗？”Draco无视Harry可怜兮兮的眼神，继续大力搓揉，“你倒是装得镇定自若，我当时掐你掐的手都疼了，你脸色一点没变，反倒是我先咳了出来，所有人现在一定都认为我是个病秧子！”

Draco的身体的确因为战争一直不怎么好，但战后调养了一段时间，现在已经恢复了不少。再加上后来知道有了宝宝，他更加不愿意亏待自己，想吃什么Harry就去找什么。

“拉有，我们们当四特别西疼你的搜。（哪有，我明明当时特别心疼你的手）”Harry努力为自己辩解，争取能早点从Draco的魔爪下挣脱。他的手刚抓过蛋糕，淡淡的甜味和诱人的蛋糕香味搅合在一起，让Harry有种想舔一口的冲动。

Draco又揉了两下，这次真的凑近Harry的脸，在他的额头狠狠亲了一口，发出“啵”的一声，随即松开了自己的手。

“我知道你是什么想法，不过你为那些人做这么多事，他们不见得知恩图报。更不用说那些背地里的言论，他们真的以为我们不知道吗？”Draco靠回沙发，现在的他懒得很，多站一会儿就会觉得累。

他打开今天的《预言家日报》，果然又是一版面有关他们婚礼的猜测。

Harry把Draco的上半身从沙发转移到自己怀里，给他换成了个舒服的姿势，他自己的手放在Draco微微隆起的肚子上。他记得Draco说过，宝宝很喜欢他的气息。每次只要他把手放在Draco的肚子上，宝宝都会很安静，不折腾Draco，好像两个爸爸都在他就会觉得分外安全，不需要再寻找自己的存在感。现在才四个多月，Draco刚刚开始显怀，魔法袍的款式宽大，不仔细去看一般都发现不了他怀孕了。

Harry非常享受这段时光，也甘心被Draco这么使唤。这里是他的家，Draco即将是他名正言顺的丈夫，他也即将是Draco名正言顺的丈夫，一切看起来都是这么的美好，美好的仿佛只是他的一场梦，一场名为厄里斯魔镜的美梦。

“我从不奢求回报，我只做我认为正确的事。”Harry拿起Draco的左手，亲吻了他无名指上戴着的橄榄绿宝石戒指，那是Potter家族族长夫人的标志，而代表族长的戒指正戴在他自己的左手大拇指。他的左手无名指戴着一枚孔雀蓝宝石戒指，那是Malfoy家族族长夫人的戒指，族长的戒指戴在Draco的左手大拇指。

说起四枚戒指的由来，还真有点搞笑。

当Draco拿出两枚戒指要向Harry求婚时，Harry当场跑了，害得Draco以为Harry不想和他在一起，气了一整天。其实Harry是跑去古灵阁找属于Potter家族的戒指，古老的家族习惯用戒指作为信物，他们家族一定也有。等他拿着找到的戒指跑回来找Draco时，因为他的偷跑行为（Draco定义的），被罚要哄到Draco笑出来为止。之后他们就谁先求婚谁后求婚又争执起来，没有人知道后来的结果，他们的朋友再见到他们时，两人手上都戴着两个戒指了……

“Harry，你怎么能这么傻？”Draco反握住Harry的手，有点不满地抿着嘴。“这不是一位合格的Malfoy该做的事。”

“我不傻你怎么会喜欢上我呢？”Harry笑了笑，亲吻了Draco的头顶。

Draco将头靠在Harry的胸口，他现在习惯了听着Harry的心跳入睡，孕夫总是需要大量睡眠。Harry的手轻轻抚摸Draco的柔发，在他的安抚下，Draco很快陷入沉睡。


	2. Chapter 2

为了向整个魔法界的人传达自己对与Draco结婚这件事的重视，Harry决定举办一场盛大而庄重的婚礼。至于婚礼的场所，还有哪里能比他们的母校霍格沃茨更合适的呢。

不只是他这么想，还有不少人也有相同的想法。

当Harry亲自去询问McGonagall校长能否在霍格沃茨举办他和Draco的婚礼时，McGonagall校长一度哽咽的无法说出完整的话。这位鬓角也出现了冰霜的校长在战争中见证了太多生死离别，对于两位她曾经教导过、战争时期并肩作战过的两位学生最后仍能走到一起，她再高兴不过，也愿意为他们的婚礼尽一点力。

她的原话是“Harry，我们十分欢迎你们回母校举办婚礼，到时候可以叫上你们以前的同学，大家好久没见过面，毕业之后很多人都没了消息。”

Harry原本的计划很简单，邀请几个亲朋好友，Hermione和Pansy可以来当伴娘（Pansy强烈要求这个），Ron和Blaise当伴郎（天知道Ron多纠结，既高兴又讨厌，他到现在还不习惯Draco的新身份，即使他自己已经是个快当教父的人了。每次他和Blaise在一个房间时，都会为Harry和Draco的问题吵起来。如果不是Harry确定Ron喜欢的是Hermione，他或许会认为Ron和自己之前一样……），其他人的话，Weasley一家肯定在邀请之列，他们就像Harry真正的家人一样，Neville、Seamus、Luna这些老战友也得请，还有Teddy，他可以来当自己的花童，不过想想那个场景，还是算了，有个花童总让他觉得怪怪的。霍格沃茨所有的教授和学生也在被邀请的范围内。

现在看来，他的邀请名单上又要再加一长串还算熟悉的名字。

当然，他也有拿着自己记录的名单问Draco是否需要邀请什么人，Draco当时兴致不高，表示他没有什么想添加的人。昔日同学大半失去联系，不是已经死了，就是在逃亡，或是已经被抓进阿兹卡班，剩下的人里也很少有愿意和他这个目前处于舆论焦点的人物有所接触，大多能隐世就隐世，过去辉煌一时的古老家族时代如同泡沫里的光影，只剩一些根深蒂固的家族还抓得住最后的末节。

战争之后，秩序逐渐开始恢复，但已经造成的伤害无法再挽回。Slytherin的学生极容易受到其他三个学院的排挤，虽然McGonagall校长有调解过他们之间的问题，但效果不佳，很多学生最后选择了转校。目前，Slytherin是霍格沃茨人数最少的学院，但凡有能力有财力的古老家族现在都更愿意把自己的子嗣去法国的布斯巴顿或是德国的德姆斯特朗。

计划永远赶不上变化，等到他们真正举办婚礼那天，得知消息后通过各种途径进入霍格沃茨的人数已经达到了无法控制的地步。

Harry不得不利用自己的职位之便（傲罗办公室主任），调了一支傲罗小队来维持婚礼现场的秩序。还好，所有人都没有做出什么过界的行为，甚至在他们两人经过时主动让出一条路。

因为人数问题，Harry不得不临时把举办婚礼的场所改到魁地奇比赛场地，那里足够大，还有足够的位置。只是……这会让他和Draco看起来像在众人面前演戏，与他原本想给Draco的庄重肃穆的婚礼有了不少的差距。

婚礼正式开始前，两位新人正在一间被腾出来充当休息室的教室里整理服饰，伴郎伴娘正等在门外。只要象征婚礼开始的礼炮一响，他们就会打开门，“护送”两位主角走进婚姻的殿堂。门外的Hermione有点郁闷，她还以为应该是自己先结婚，Harry和Draco可以当他们的伴郎，没想到被反超了。

“Draco，我怕我会搞砸我们的婚礼……”Harry盯着镜子里紧张的自己，有种回到了第一次戴分院帽时的感觉，早上什么都没吃的胃一阵痉挛，他仿佛感受到自己胃酸的流动。

“Harry，这个时候你不会告诉我你想退缩了吧？”Draco在另一面镜子里找到了Harry闪烁的眼睛，“如果你真的敢那么做，以后你每次想进Malfoy庄园的时候，它也都会往后退。你在怕什么？嗯？一个人在密室里消灭魂器的时候你怕过吗？与Voldemort正面对决的时候你怕过吗？上次你瞒着我独自对抗一队食死徒的时候你怕过吗？现在有我陪在你身边，你居然还在担心自己搞砸自己的婚礼？这是我Draco·Malfoy和Harry·Potter的婚礼，不论发生任何事，都只能算作小小的惊喜，绝对不会被我视为失败，别人更没资格评价它的好坏。明白吗？”

“嗯，对，这是我们的婚礼，我们满意就好，为什么要去在意别人的看法。”

Harry最喜欢Draco一本正经维护自己时的模样，他转身牵起Draco的手，能清楚的感觉到自己体内有一股温暖的魔力借由他的手流进Draco的体内，使Draco苍白的唇瓣逐渐恢复原本粉嫩的颜色。

先前Harry以为Draco嘴唇苍白也是因为紧张，但现在一想，堂堂Malfoy族长又怎么会因为一场婚礼就紧张得变了脸色呢。多半是宝宝发育消耗了大量魔力，只有Draco一人供给已经吃不消了，但他不肯服软的个性又让他不愿意主动向Harry求助。

婚礼结束就带他回房间，我一定要让他知道不让我帮忙的“下场”。

Harry心里这么想，他再次握紧Draco的手，举到唇边亲了亲，他想好好“奖励”这名倔强的孕夫。

他没注意到这时房门已经打开了，不少等候在门外的人因为他的行为发出阵阵惊呼。这些人没想到原来救世主是这么的温柔，眼里的爱恋之情没有半分作假，那些猜测两人是因为政治和财富结合的人恐怕要失望了。

Draco自然比他们看得更真切。

Hermione和Pansy在前面为他们带路，Ron和Blaise在后面保护他们，参加婚礼的人站在两侧，时不时有人用魔杖为他们放一两个礼花表示自己的祝福。

Draco没有像以往高昂着头，或者说他已经许久没那么做了。他现在半低垂着视线，两腮粉红，也只有Harry把他惹急了才那么红过，因为羞涩而湿润的眼睛像两颗天然的灰水晶，不，Harry更愿意把它们比作星星，忽闪忽闪地冲自己眨眼睛。

“Harry，再看你就要撞柱子了。”Hermione突然出现的声音打断了Harry的联想，也让他免于被拍下撞到柱子或是顶着一个红肿的鼻子参加自己婚礼的照片，他知道人群里不少的照相机时刻准备着按下快门。

如果那种照片真的被拍下来了……

Harry为自己想象中的Draco打了个寒颤。

Draco绝对不会饶过自己，这一个月进不了卧室是肯定的，还能不能进Malfoy庄园都是个问题。

他抑制住了紧张时挠头发这个小动作，今天的头发也是Draco弄了好几个小时的成果，万一弄坏了……

他想起了偶然从别人手里没收到的麻瓜小说，自己现在就有点像小说的“妻管严”。当然，他不是说这不好，只是如果“妻”是指Draco这类有点“小小小”傲娇的话，恐怕是有那么一点点不好过日子。

Draco心有灵犀似的轻瞥了他一眼，他已经恢复了往日的沉着冷静。Harry立马站直身体，自觉挽着他的手臂继续往前走。今天是他们的婚礼，他可没有时间去那些杂七杂八的东西。

McGonagall早已等在正中央的演讲台前（特别搬来的），台子漂浮在空中，离地面两三公分，以示对见证人的尊重。它被纯白的花束点缀，庄重不失典雅。

一身墨绿色魔法袍McGonagall站在台子后面，她的身边摆放了Dumbledore、Snape等一些已经去世的人的魔法画像，她认为他们都很想亲眼见证这个从小看到大的孩子得到属于他的幸福。Harry是在他们的保护之下长大的，这也令他失去了很多东西，他从出生就注定了很难拥有真正的简简单单的幸福。

McGonagall完全无视了一脸厌恶的拒绝了她提议的Snape的想法，她认为如果他真的不想参加Harry的婚礼，现在完全可以去别的画像里做客。

当然，Snape愿意拜访的好友本来就不多，而那些好友里一半是Malfoy（Lucius和Narcissa），另一半是Lily和Dumbledore（他很不想承认这个），这次他们（除了Lily）都要参加Harry的婚礼，这或许是Snape现在仍然待在自己画像里的原因之一。

Malfoy一家几十幅画像也被搬了过来，他们有专门的区域。虽然他们并不看好Harry，认为被他拱了自家可爱的Draco，但看在Draco肚子里宝宝的份上，他们还是愿意接受他，至少他对Draco的爱是真的，不然宝宝也不可能出现。

即使在小魔法师稀缺的时代，未婚先孕和私生子都不是什么好听的名头。

早已显出老态的McGonagall看着这对慢慢走到她跟前的新人，他们风华正茂，情投意合，他们一路接受了无数祝福，而她也即将为他们送上一份由衷的祝福。

Harry和Draco今天都穿着一身黑色的西装，唯一不同是领带，Draco是一条墨绿色的领带，Harry是一条藏青色的领带。两人挽着手，一步步走向等候已久的McGonagall校长。

“安静，安静。”McGonagall施了个“声音洪亮”，将自己的声音放大到足够所有人听见的程度。她的声音这么多年都没有变化，威严而克制，但凡上学时做过坏事的人听到了现在还忍不住打颤。太像了，当年McGonagall还是Gryffindor院长时，每次要替Dumbledore宣布什么处分，她都是以这个开场，不少人对她的声音已经形成条件反射。

“现在，”McGonagall将声音恢复正常，她拿出自己的魔杖，向这对新人压杖行礼，“Harry·Potter，Draco·Malfoy，请你们拿出属于自己的魔杖。”

Harry和Draco遵从McGonagall的话，抽出了自己的魔杖，同样压杖还礼，整个场地一片肃静。

McGonagall点点头，继续说:“请你们面对面站立，让两根魔杖杖尖相触，然后我将为两位主持神圣的缔结婚姻仪式。”

照她所说，两根魔杖的杖尖轻轻碰触，Harry深情的望着Draco，Draco抱以微笑回望他。

“Merlin在上，我，Minerva·McGonagall今天作为Harry·Potter和Draco·Malfoy婚姻的见证人，在此见证一对合法夫夫的结合，并为他们献上我最诚挚的祝福。现在，我请问你，Potter先生，你是否准备好无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都永远爱着Malfoy先生、珍惜Malfoy先生，对他忠实，直到永永远远？”

“我愿意。”Harry的答案脱口而出，苍穹坠下一道光，从杖尖进入了两人的魔杖，两根魔杖一明一暗交替闪烁着呼吸似的荧光。

McGonagall很满意现在的情况，她将头转向Draco，这个同样饱受战争折磨的人。

“Malfoy先生，你是否准备好无论是顺境或是逆境、富裕或贫穷、健康或疾病、快乐或忧愁，都永远爱着Potter先生、珍惜Potter先生，对他忠实，直到永永远远？”

“我愿意。”Draco微笑着，眼底翻动的是温柔的波浪，这是Harry见过最美的景色了。

第二道坠落的光芒随即至，它落到两根魔杖上，然后通过魔杖流进两人的身体。

这是来自Merlin的祝福，它能使两个相爱的灵魂彼此呼应，达到真正的心有灵犀。

McGonagall也为他们得到祝福而高兴，她向着天空高举魔杖:“现在，让我们将最好的祝福送给他们！”

她的杖尖发出第一道烟火，紧接着人群中也不断出现鲜花、烟花、礼花等带有祝福的魔法，欢腾的气氛很容易让神经紧绷的人们放松下来，也许一直到现在，他们才真正有了种解放的感觉。

但这一切都被一个突然出现的“尸骨再现”打破，一个骷髅和一条蛇，那是曾经食死徒的标志。

没有人知道它是从谁的魔杖里发出来的，在它出现以后的一两秒，人群又变得惊慌失措。战争的雾霭再次蒙住了他们的眼睛，曾经的恐惧再次翻涌出来，大家纷纷想逃离这里，场面混乱的根本不是傲罗能继续维持的。

这还不是最可怕的，更可怕的是从混乱的人群中冷不丁会冒出攻击的黑魔法，当第一个绿色的“索命咒”出现时，人群中的惊恐达到了顶峰。

“Draco……”Harry的话没说完，两人的视线有了一秒交织，之后他能清楚的感觉到Draco明白了他的意思，心有灵犀真是一种奇妙的感觉。

Harry组织傲罗小队最大程度维持秩序，疏导人群，他和Draco，还有在场的所有教授一起抵挡混在人群中的食死徒余党。

随着人越来越少，那些食死徒也慢慢暴露了自己的位置，他们看起来准备孤注一掷。

“钻心剜骨”

“神锋无影”

“除你武器”

“火焰熊熊”

“障碍重重”

“咒立停”

……

食死徒死伤大半，现在只是拼着不要命的气势在强撑，完全已经穷途末路了。

“教授，你们先回去安抚大家，剩下的我们来解决。”

在场教授点点头，他们看食死徒没剩多少，大多已经被抓了起来，于是纷纷离开，去安抚受了惊吓的学生。

“Draco，你先回去，我处理完他们就回家。”Harry抓着Draco的手，他自从怀了孕，体温就变得特别低，这点很容易让Harry心疼。Harry安抚性的搓了搓他的双手，冲他微笑，希望他没有因为这场变故影响心情。

“好吧，你……”Draco无奈的抬起头，他知道Harry是怕自己刚消耗不少魔力，支撑不下去，所以让自己先回去。

突然，他的瞳孔因为自己觉察到的东西猛地收缩，他甚至都来不及出声提醒Harry，自己本能的抱紧Harry转过身，念了“移形换影”。

Harry在看到Draco眼睛的变化时已经预感到将会有不好的事发生，但他还来不及做点什么就被Draco的魔法带走了。

食死徒中有很多不要命的人。

最先死的一批都是有勇无谋的人，他们过于直白的表露了自己的计划，最后不是死亡就是被捕之后关到死亡。聪明的食死徒自始至终都没参与他们，他们会藏在四散的人群里等时机，等一个让救世主放松下来、能一击致命的时机。

显然，这个睁着眼睛微笑着死去的食死徒等到了。即使那个咒语没能杀死救世主，它一定会杀死那个背叛了Voldemort的Malfoy，结果也会让救世主痛苦一生。他的死亡能换成对救赎主的折磨，也算是值了。

这个世界，过于聪明的人很少手染血腥，所以他们发不出极恶毒的索命咒，但他们会另一种同样厉害的魔咒——神锋无影。讽刺的是，他们还得感谢那个背叛了Voldemort的双面间谍。

神锋无影原本是由Snape创造，治疗的咒语也只有Snape知道。

如果Harry能及时找到Snape的画像，如果Snape的画像还有关于治疗咒语的记忆，如果……

移形换影的目的地是二楼的女盥洗室，这是他第一次对Harry心动的地方。（之前纯粹是因为Harry是第一个拒绝他的人，所以他不服气，试图让Harry认识到自己的“错误”）

魔法刚消失，Draco的手立刻从Harry的肩膀滑落，整个人瘫软在地上。

Harry现在浑身冰凉，直愣愣的杵在盥洗室正中央，惨白的灯光打在两人身上，他的脑子和洁净的地面一样空白。

他的手上沾满了Draco的血，温热的血烫得他有种自己的神经末梢都在抽痛的错觉。很快，它们就冷了，冻得他比掉进冰湖时肺泡浸满肮脏冰冷的水还绝望。

“Harry……”Draco的声音听起来虚弱极了，但它一下子就戳破了Harry疯狂自虐的幻想。

“Draco！”Harry的膝盖软了软，直接跪倒在Draco身旁。他不知所措的举着两只鲜红的手，血液从Draco的后背和身下缓缓流出，Harry不知道自己该捂哪里，他仿佛失去了魔法，只能和麻瓜一样无措的望着爱人，祈求神的怜悯。

Harry的眼睛被猩红刺得生疼，他根本不敢碰Draco。他在猜这会不会也是个幻影，会不会一碰就消失了，还是会告诉他眼前的一切都是真的。他们上一秒还幸福的接受众人的祝福，下一秒他就不得不承受失去另一半的痛苦。

“Draco你不要吓我，你继续叫我的名字，求你……你会没事的，相信我，我会让你没事的，一定！一定……”

Harry不断的安慰着Draco，就像在安慰自己。

“Harry……来、来不及了，”Draco痛苦的闭上眼睛，脸色比所有时候都苍白，他的牙齿紧紧咬着下唇，力气大得快把它咬破了，眼角也因为绝望流出眼泪。他的手牢牢的抓着自己腹部的衣料，再睁眼时，眼眶通红，里面满是歉意和不舍，“Harry，我、我很抱歉，宝宝怕是保不住了，我恐、恐怕也……”

“不!Draco，不，求你，你别说了，你会好起来了，宝宝有没有都没关系，我只要你留下来！”Harry把头埋在Draco越来越冰凉的颈窝，声音由原来的嘶吼慢慢变弱，像一只即将被抛弃的脆弱的小兽，他的眼泪掉的比失去小天狼星时多得多。“如果你不留下来，带我走！带我走——别把我一个人就在这儿……”

救世主什么的都去死吧，他从不在意这些，他从没有什么特别在意的东西。好不容易，好不容易他现在有在意的人了，是Draco教会了他在意，教会了他珍惜，现在他却想一声不吭又想把它们全部收走。他不允许，他不会让他这么做的！

“Harry，我很抱歉……我真的很抱歉，”Draco的声音越来越虚弱，最后变成喃语，他一直在向Harry道歉，像是想把过去十几年没道过的歉全部补上。

即使不看着Draco的脸，Harry还是从自己的肩膀上感觉到了温热的眼泪，他的心随着它们一起变凉。

“但我不得不……不得不……”

Draco攀着Harry肩膀的手最终还是落下了，他的眼睛睁得大大的，里面装满了迷惘和不舍，看起来像是为Harry刚才给他出的难题在发呆，他永远定格了自己的时间。

“不——!!!”

Harry紧紧地扣着Draco无力的肩膀，奔溃的尖叫着。

他失去了，他还是失去了他命中最重要的另一半。

Merlin啊，你明明刚刚给予了我们祝福，为什么，为什么现在又狠心地将它们收回！

Harry的情绪完全失控，暴涨的魔压暗示了他正魔力暴走，肉眼可见的旋风将他周围的一切尽数毁去。旋风圈越缩越小，他如同一具木偶，抱着Draco开始变冷的尸体，不做挣扎。他在回忆以前和Draco的一点一滴，他有限的生命里，Draco占了他一半记忆。

大家都说人死之前会回顾自己的一生，说不定等他回顾完了，他也就死了，这样他还来得及和Draco赶上同一班离开的灵魂列车。

旋风不断收紧自己，它的颜色越来越接近乳白色。

神秘事物司最底层的金色时间沙漏忽然动了起来，底部的沙砾如同受到吸力似的，一点点的向上流动。

传说，时间沙漏在Merlin出生前就存在了，它代表着整个世界的时间秩序。

如果Dumbledore还活着，他能一眼认出来这是在逆转时空。非人为，是时间沙漏听到了魔法师的诉求自愿运行的结果。

Harry·Potter，其实是个连时间沙漏都忍不住怜悯的孩子。


	3. Chapter 3

时间是一种很奇妙的东西，它存在于四维空间，身在三维空间的我们只知道它的不可逆性，但在四维或是更高维度，它可以被轻易修改。

这是一个被历代隐世家族保守的秘密。一旦曝光，很容易激起一场对更高维度的探寻，过分频繁的跨维度交流可能导致彼此的历史发生改变。

这件事和Harry有什么关系吗？

两者暂时没有关系，Harry只是正巧经历了逆转时间的穿梭。

穿梭时间需要耗费极大的能量，质量越大所需消耗的能量就越大。即使是时间沙漏，储存千年的能量也仅够将Harry的灵魂随机传送到他记忆里某个印象较为深刻的时间点。

魔力暴动带来的晕眩和无力感瞬间袭击了Harry的大脑，在他放弃抵抗暴动对他的伤害后，他便失去了意识。

昏迷的Harry没有任何时间概念。

如果有人现在站在Harry身边，必然会惊讶那道代表“救世主”的闪电疤痕竟然发散着温柔祥和的白光，它由弱到亮，从中心一点到遍布四周，却在光芒鼎盛的时候猝然消失，连带着那个疤痕也变得仿佛从来没出现过。但这个楼梯下的碗橱太小了，塞下一个小Harry还行，实在容不下第二个人。

一切都恢复到最初的样子。

Harry的意识因为抽痛的额角逐渐开始凝聚，他的手指动了动，似乎想抬起手按一按它，可惜失败了。他全身无力，脖子僵硬得比石头还固执，半梦半醒之间，他眯着眼睛在想自己现在在什么地方。

他有过一次濒死的经历，那时他曾去过灵魂的车站，还在那里遇到了等他的Dumbledore，他第一次知道了原来灵魂是可以为人停留的。

那么Draco呢？

Draco一定不愿意扔下他一个人先走，对方是不是就在车站的某个地方等他。

Harry拼命想睁开自己的眼皮，四处望一望，寻找那抹总能吸引他目光的颜色。但他永远不能轻易做到他想做的事，他的上下眼皮像装了两块磁铁，每时每刻恨不得都黏在一起，分开它们更像件罪大恶极的事。

即使睁不开眼，Harry也能察觉出四周的不对劲。记忆中车站并不像眼前似的一片黑暗，他还能隐隐约约闻到木材腐朽和尘封许久的味道，灵魂的车站应该是满室光明，四壁散发祥和的气息。

难道是他最后死于魔力暴动，所以Merlin不允许他再走进灵魂车站？

不，他一定要去那里！他知道Draco一定在那里等自己，如果他不出现，Draco的灵魂是不会安心离开的。

在Harry将原本混乱的思绪搅和的更加混乱之前，熟悉又陌生的鞋跟碰撞着地面的声音突然出现了，它停在一墙之外。

“起床！快起床！现在！”

为什么他听到了姨妈的声音？

“砰砰砰”的连续敲门声打断了Harry的思考，紧接着，“唰”的一声，白光用箭的速度迫不及待奔向Harry，直直地投射到他的脸上。门栓被人从外面拉开，门上的透气孔也被拉开。刚刚清醒后的无力感瞬间消退，与它一同消退还有之前Harry心里翻涌的莫名情绪。姨妈的声音就像一根细针，轻易穿过门上的透气孔刺进他封闭的大脑，让他原本的情绪从它开的小口不知不觉悄悄溜走。

姨妈喊他起床了，他应该……应该去为他们做早餐……

不对！

Harry猛地睁开眼睛，他的瞳孔收缩到针眼大小，暗绿色的虹膜更显深邃，最外围的一圈却是诡异的暗金色，它还在不断流动着。随着时间的转移和心情的平复，Harry的眸色又渐渐变回清浅的少年翠绿。

再次回到这个无比熟悉的生活了十几年的橱柜，Harry不知怎的由衷产生了一种安全感。他第一次明白了妈妈留给他的血缘魔法的些许用意。他无法确定这是否是自己的错觉，比起魔法界的不知生死和尔虞我诈，这个年纪受到的欺凌反而暂时令他有种脚踏实地的感觉。

他为魔法界奔波了这么久，始终没能从那里找到想要的感觉，除了霍格沃茨、Malfoy庄园和Weasley家，哪怕是Dursley家都能给他在魔法界更多的安全感。在这个狭窄的空间里，不会有那么多人在意他的身份，也不会有什么人想要杀害他，他不用整日为自己和伙伴的生死担心，他仅需要思考如何躲避姨妈的咒骂。

这个念头一晃就消失了，Harry知道自己不会平白无故的回来，时间魔法一向是禁忌，他没有学过，也不认为身边有什么人会使用。

所以……他到底在哪儿？

周围的摆设的确是他当年亲手整理的，身下的床板也是记忆力硌得他背疼的那块。

他难道真的……真的回来了吗？

Harry的眼睛咕噜转了一圈，还是不能肯定自己究竟是在现实还是在梦里。

如果现在的他才是真实的，那他之前经历过的那些事真的都存在吗？还是到头来一切其实只是他一场梦？

没有霍格沃茨，没有魔法，没有Voldemort，没有Dumbledore，也，没有Draco。

梦里逐渐褪色的强烈情绪略显苍白，伴随着越来越明显的现实感受，Harry不禁开始怀疑自己脑中多出来的记忆是否是真实的，或许真的只是一场梦，一场精彩刺激的冒险梦。至于里面那些瑰丽绚烂的颜色，可能都是自己不切实际的臆想。毕竟现在除了他眼角残余的泪渍之外，没有任何证据能证明他曾经经历过什么。

Harry撑着疲倦的身体从床上坐了起来，按照记忆里的习惯拉亮那盏仅够照清轮廓的灯。姨妈说反正他看不清，用这么一盏灯就够了。即使有了光源，他的眼前还是模模糊糊的。

哦，他忘了，他现在还离不开眼镜。

等他摸索着戴上眼镜，视线清晰的那一刻，Draco最后死亡的样子又开始不断在他眼前重播，一遍接着一遍。Harry握着眼镜的手轻微着，却迟迟没有将它摘下来的打算。他像个穷途末路的人死死拽住自己最后的希望，哪怕脑中的幻想再残酷，再让他心碎，至少它能证明自己经历过那些事，那些在他脑海里的记忆并不是被造假放进去的。

它是现在仅剩的痕迹了。

无论他是否相信自己曾经历过那些事，多出来的记忆还是潜移默化的改变了他的性格，哪怕是目前快11岁的他也比原来的自己更加沉稳，也更有耐心。

他决定等待，他要知道自己是否真的是个魔法师，这个世界是否真的有霍格沃茨这个学校，他是否真的可以去那里学习……如果一切都是真的，他可以重新再遇到Draco，可以重新再与那些朋友共处。这一次，他一定会先Voldemort一步处理掉他，决不能再给他任何伤害自己的朋友或是其他无辜者的机会。

想到Voldemort，Harry用指腹轻轻抚摸着额角那个被众人崇拜、被自己厌恶的记号，他仍有魔力（这也是他为什么会被姨妈厌恶的原因之一），虽然不稳定，也足够他用记忆中所学的魔法去探查闪电标志的内部，那里应该有一片Voldemort残破的灵魂碎片。

没有？！

那个伤疤的位置里并没有任何灵魂波动和黑暗魔法的痕迹，这无疑大大的否定了Harry之前记忆的准确性，他的脸色即刻变得十分难看，晦明晦暗的眼底又开始酝酿风暴。

现实没有给他多余思考的时间，先是响起沉重又欢快的脚步声，下一秒楼梯咚咚作响。如果你没经历过这些，一定会以为是不是有头大象从上面跑过，如果你经历过，就会知道那一定是喜欢捉弄Harry的表哥Dudley。

收回他之前那个见鬼的安全感想法，每次Dudley和姨夫走过他头顶的楼梯，他都有种楼梯马上要断了，他会被那“两头大象”压死的错觉。

“醒醒，表弟，去动物园啦！”像怕叫不醒他似的，Dudley在他头顶的楼梯蹦跶了好几下，然后小男孩快活的跑下楼梯，准备去吃早餐。

楼梯的木屑像仙女教母魔杖里的仙尘，细密轻薄，纷纷扬扬，以笼罩之势从Harry的头顶落下。唯一的区别是一个能让人焕然一新，一个能让人灰头土脸。

为了不给姨妈另一个责骂自己的机会，Harry赶紧从床上起来，他现在人在屋檐下，又没有其他能接收自己的人，为了下一顿饭着想，他还是去替姨妈看着锅吧。这样她就有时间吃早餐。至于Harry自己，他得等他们吃完了再吃，然后顺便把盘子也洗了。

走进厨房的时候，他还被Dudley的恶作剧弄得再次撞上门板。Harry捂着脑门，他想那里一定是又红又肿了，不然怎么疼得他倒吸了好几口凉气。如果不是现在的他有了强大的自制力，换成一般小魔法师指不定就会引发魔力暴动。

这个年纪的小魔法师们还没学会控制自己的魔法，生性敏感的他们容易因情绪的变化引起魔力共鸣，过度恐惧或过度愤怒很容易导致他们被涌上头魔力冲昏理智，更严重的可能会成为默然者。

刚才听到了“动物园”“生日快乐”这几个关键词，Harry一边盯着煎蛋一边回想，他或许猜到今天是几年几月几日了，那不就是说霍格沃茨的通知书过两天就应该被猫头鹰送到他们家了，他也能知道自己脑海里的记忆究竟是梦还是对于未来的预言。

他不希望那只是个梦，更别提那个梦还是以悲剧收场。

Draco——

看着锅里的煎蛋，他想起了梦里自己第一次给Draco亲手煎鸡蛋的时候。

明明从那个鸡蛋倒进锅里的时候他就在一旁期待着，还时不时因为煎蛋的香气抽抽鼻子，偷偷咽口水，他以为自己都没看到吗？自己不过看他的样子太可爱了忍不住调侃他两句，他反而挑剔起自己的煎蛋，坚决不吃。最后还是自己求着他试试“实验品”的味道，他才勉为其难的吃得干干净净。

唉，口是心非也是自己爱他的其中一点，还能怎么办呢，宠着吧。

“鸡蛋还没好吗？别煎糊了，糊了就你自己吃。”

“好的，姨妈。”

Harry勉强收回自己回忆的触手，将注意力重新集中到眼前的煎蛋和不久的未来。

一般人都不认为有预言能力的存在，但Harry不同，或者说Dursley这家人不同。他们都见识过Harry偶尔魔力失控时周围会发生的各种荒诞的事，所以如果Harry告诉他们他有这种能力，说不准他们也会相信。

但Harry是不可能说的。

他不认为自己多了这个能力就能让姨妈他们不再把自己当成怪物，他也不想再次引起他们的恐慌。在记忆里，Harry知道了姨妈之所以收留来是因为妈妈留给他的血缘魔法，她们始终不搬家也是因为Dumbledore不能失去Harry的踪迹，甚至最后不得不搬家还是因为Harry。

如果可以，Harry希望能早日打败Voldemort，这样他就不用再回Dursley家。姨妈对他有种相当矛盾的情感，应该和她对自己的妈妈情感十分相似，减轻姨妈的伤痛以及保护这家人的办法就是远离他们，这也算报了他们这些年无条件养育自己的恩情。

想清楚以后，不管是姨妈要他为他们收拾早餐，还是被姨夫再次关进黑漆漆的橱柜，Harry都不做反抗。反正他更痛苦的事都经历过，这一点对他不会造成影响。

日子还是要继续过，只是Harry变了，他变得没有什么明显的情绪起伏。要他干什么活，他就干什么活，要他走就走，要他停就停，打他不还手（当时英国禁止虐童，只是轻微教训），骂他不还口。看他这么乖，魔力也再没有泄露出来，连带着Dursley夫妇的心情都好了不少，对待他也不像以前那么苛刻，甚至在Dudley有新校服的时候，破例也给他买了件得体合身的新衣服。

接下来，令Harry既激动又难过的是，他果然在门口的信堆里找到了一封专门寄给楼梯下碗橱内的Harry·Potter的信。

激动的是他记忆中的一切原来都是真的，他真的是一名魔法师，未来他还将有一大群伙伴，他还可以回霍格沃茨那个家。难过的是这些天的努力被这封信一扫而光，姨夫姨妈对他的管束比以前更加严格，他们甚至都不让他出碗橱，最后更是演变成搬家。

果然，一切都和他记忆里的发展不谋而合。

Harry又被关进了橱柜，但这次与以往不同，他打心底冒出一点点酸，11岁的孩子总是容易胡思乱想。

他能不能认为姨妈一家搬家不是受不了铺天盖地的通知书，只是他们不想送自己去那个对于他们来说相当于怪物聚集地的学校。如果他始终留在麻瓜界，那么他就将是个普通人，救世主什么的永远和他没有关系。

这个念头没能在他的脑海里停留多久，他也不敢让它多做停留。

他必须回魔法界！

Harry缩在被窝里，咬紧牙关暗暗发誓。

只要他耐心的等待，他会等来自己的引路人——Hagrid，他也是自己的朋友，正是他第一次让自己感受到被关心的滋味，也是他带领自己第一次踏入魔法界，第一次见到Draco……

Draco。

代表名字的字母被Harry无声的舔舐，它们在Harry的舌尖翻转，久久舍不得吐出来。

这个名字就像一句说了就会有幸福感的咒语，Harry天天都要念上无数遍，一遍叠着一遍，一天接着一天。

如果，他是想如果，如果他现在所知道的一切都不是因为预知能力，他至少在记忆中从未听过Potter家族拥有过这种能力，那会不会是他的灵魂穿越了时间，带着记忆回到他们最初的相遇之前？如果真的是这样，那Draco……他会不会也穿越了，他是不是还有机会重遇自己的Draco？

这个想法就像一棵菟丝子牢牢纠缠着Harry的大脑，让他的整个脑里都被这种想法穿透，一刻都不能忘记。

自从有了这个想法，Harry恨不得有加速时间流动的魔咒，他急需立刻验证这个想法，不然他快被自己逼疯了。


	4. Chapter 4

自从收到那封信起，Dursley一家的气氛变得古怪起来，他们警惕着一切让Harry有机会拆开信的可能，尤其是姨父，他甚至请假在家，像是做好了长时间不出门的打算。

Harry现在不是一个真正的孩子，他看待事件的角度更加全面了。如果姨父姨妈真的不希望自己待在他们家，为什么不趁这个机会把自己推给学校，至少一年不需要经常见到自己。

难道真的是为了自己的学费？

不论他们的出发点是什么，因为他们阻挡Harry拆开他的录取通知书，姨夫姨妈时常遇到对于普通人来说十分古怪的事。

报纸里夹着信、鸡蛋里藏着信、地板缝隙里冒出信……它们出现的方式层出不绝，仿佛在笑话Dursley一家自欺欺人的行为，魔法的无所不能加剧了姨夫姨妈的恐惧。

连Harry没想到他们能忍受这么久的骚扰。

从傲罗的角度看，漫天乱飞的猫头鹰和无法估计的入学通知书一定程度上已经构成了骚扰行为，大量的猫头鹰信容易引起某些人的注意，也给傲罗工作再添负担。

Harry能理解如今僵持的局面。一来很少有拒绝霍格沃茨通知书的先例，二来双方一个是魔法师一个是麻瓜，没有法律同时适用两者，所以Dursley一家没办法采取任何行为拒绝这些，只能默默承受着。

当年是Dumbledore亲自送Harry来他们家，他们没能第一时间拒绝，这才导致现在的情况。

最后，忍无可忍的姨夫终于爆发了，他们搬了家，搬到了一栋孤岛上的房子里。

当Harry再次回到姨夫位于海边的房子时，他差点忍不住惊呼起来。

它的样子像极了他曾经和Dumbledore一起去过的藏着斯莱特林挂坠盒的那个山洞，又黑又冷，远远望去是一副孤寂的衰败。

海浪一波紧跟着一波拍打在他们脚下的石头路，迸溅的水珠晶莹剔透，没能多展示片刻它们的美就再次融入海浪的泡沫。即使在夏天，水珠还带着刺骨的寒意，一接触皮肤就让人一个抖机灵。

Merlin在上，他的姨夫当初到底是怎么一个想法才会在这种荒无人烟的海域买这么一栋小房子？

就算它的房价再便宜，Harry猜每次出入的路费也够他们一家人吃上好几天。

而且，自从Harry有记忆以来，他们似乎一次都没来这里住过。

那是一栋两层的小别墅（或许可以这么称呼），姨夫打开还未被腐蚀的门锁后，还费了好些力气才拉开年久失修的门。门被打开的那一刻，身后的风活了过来，争先恐后的朝里面涌，热情的想将他们都推进去，它们挤得瘦小的Harry整个人都贴在了Dudley的后背上。

幸好姨夫和Dudley吨位够，Harry和姨妈才没被这场怪风吹走。没能他们反应过来，刚才涌进房子的风带着木材腐烂的愁苦气味再次向他们扑来，愤怒的指责他们的愚钝和懦弱。

等风停了，四人的样子都狼狈不堪，活像刚经历过一场暴风雨似的，浑身都湿透了。

“Dudley宝贝，你怎么浑身都湿了，快去换身衣服，不要感冒了。”

姨妈心疼地带着Dudley去换衣服，转头只丢给Harry一条干毛巾，姨父还在骂骂咧咧的修关不上的门。

这栋房子长期浸泡在吸满水汽的空气重，外部的木头已经开始出现明显的腐蚀痕迹，刚踏进门的Harry突然有点担心它能不能承受住姨夫和Dudley的体重。

整栋房子不是很大，只有一张床，在二楼，Dursley夫妇睡在那里。楼下还有一张不长的布艺沙发，因为很长时间没人居住，上面落了一层灰，姨妈打扫完之后它成了Dudley的床。

至于可怜的小Harry呢？Dursley一家可没有多余的地方给他睡。姨妈给了他两条毯子，一条垫着一条盖着，就睡在地上。

就这样，他们四人暂时搬进了这栋破旧的小屋。

姨夫认为，至少这样他们不用再忍受那些愚蠢的猫头鹰的骚扰了。

看起来的确如此。

他们已经好几天没收到霍格沃茨的入学通知书了，仿佛霍格沃茨已经忘了还有Harry这个小魔法师。

姨夫偶尔还会摸着上唇的小胡子，用一种“你这小兔崽子永远都别想去那个鬼学校”的眼神看着Harry，而Harry往往无动于衷。

他知道之后会发生什么事。

在确认自己的记忆没有出错之后，Harry将自己的心里定位再次摆到了成人的位置。虽然身体年龄会对他产生一定的限制和影响，但他的心理上还是那个见过大风大浪的救世主，面对很多事，他早已学会了以不变应万变的态度。

多亏了某个铂金头发的坏蛋，不是他时常给Harry“惊喜”，Harry怎么能做到迅速淡定接受一切。

Dursley一家人是在Harry生日的前几天搬来这里的，所以没过几天，Harry就要满11岁了。

夜里，Dursley家的人都有着很好的睡眠质量，这和Harry一点都不同。Harry经常失眠，只有在特别特别累的时候，他才能睡个好觉。即使如此，少有的好觉偶尔还会被夜里起床上厕所的脚步声吵醒。

时间滴滴答答地走着，快接近零点了。

Harry苦恼的用毯子包住头，企图忽略那种令他在意的钟摆摆动的声音。小屋里摆着一个样式古朴的大钟，它的钟摆很长，每次摆动时发出金属敲击木板的“嗒嗒”声。

毫不意外，Harry又又又一次失眠了。只是今天并不是因为钟摆发出的声音。

即使Harry没有刻意去想，无法掩饰的喜悦和稀薄的哀伤混合着期待，像清水里的墨滴，一点点浸透他的整个心脏。

他想起了与Voldemort战斗的时期。由于受当时时局的影响，他战斗的那年根本没打算过生日，有谁会在生死难料的战场上分出心思考虑该给Harry送个什么生日礼物好呢？

如果只是这样，那和他以前在Dursley家不过生日是一样，只是个有点意义的日子，怎么过都没什么区别。

但总有人记得他的生日，并且想要为他庆祝他的降生。

那年生日的零点，在别人不知道的角落，Harry准时找到了一小瓶印着花体“M”字样的魔药。里面是灌得满满的一瓶治疗魔药，是谁送的不言而喻。

这个习惯被Draco保留了下来，一直到两人正式在一起也没改变。

唉，他多希望自己翻开枕头，底下正躺着一瓶魔药呢。

从毯子底下钻出来，Harry撑着头，百无聊赖的就着Dudley表哥电子表的微弱光芒为自己在地上画了一个简单的蛋糕，还有“11”的蜡烛，他还为自己画的蛋糕装点了几朵Draco最喜欢的金盏菊花（虽然看起来怪怪的）。

他打算用这张画庆祝自己身体即将到来的11岁。

当手表的数字全都变成零时，Harry轻轻对着蛋糕吹了一口气，吹散了上面的蜡烛图案。这个动作像个信号，伴随着一声惊人的雷鸣，房子的大门被人用一种没有规矩又有点粗暴的方式敲响了。

Hagrid来了，准时准点。

Harry猛然抬起头望向门口，目光中的惊喜和急切怎么都藏不住了。

那道姨父好不容易修好的门直挺挺的躺在地上，光影交错间，一个身材高大、满脸胡子的人踩着门走了进来。

Hagrid算是Harry真正意义上的第一个朋友。

接下来发生的事简直像是在背书，Hagrid对他说着和他记忆里一模一样的话，而他现在除了和原先一样激动外，丝毫不怀疑Hagrid说的任何一句话，取而代之的是对那个既熟悉又陌生的魔法界的期待。

他期待再次见到那些熟悉的朋友。

这次，他相信自己能做出更好的抉择。

Hagrid很快就搞定了Dursley一家人，Harry对Dudley那条可爱的猪尾巴印象深刻。再次和它见面时，他还是笑得前仰后合，好久没笑得这么开心了。

准备走的时候，Harry和Hagrid说自己想打包几件行李。由于他那段时间格外乖巧的表现，他被姨父允许拥有几件属于他的个人物品，那些都是他的“宝物”。如果今天不带走，它们最后说不定会被当成垃圾扔掉。

Harry收拾了两本书，一本的边脚被磨破了，一看就知道是Dudley看剩下的，不过它这么破不能怪Dudley，他不爱看书，这是被Harry翻破的，是他最喜欢的书之一。另一本还比较新，除了自然折痕以外没有其他脏污。

Harry还收拾了几件衣服，他不能确定自己一年级能不能彻底解决Voldemort这个问题，如果没能一次成功，他还需要回Dursley家加固妈妈留给他的亲缘魔法。他知道Dursley一家不会不允许他回来，不论是出于对魔法的恐惧还是对Harry仅有的亲情。

“Harry，快点，我们得走了。”Hagrid的大嗓门听起来和施了“声音洪亮”相同效果，Harry有种整栋房子都跟着他的声音同一频率在抖动的错觉。

Hagrid很不情愿和用看怪物的眼光盯着他们的Dursley一家待在同一个地方。

为了不让Hagrid久等，Harry把自己床铺附近的东西简单收拾了一下就打算走。这次搬家，他知道自己最后会跟着Hagrid去买开学用品，他也做好了不再回来的打算，所以早早将可能需要的东西放在身边。

匆忙走的时候他又摸了一遍床铺，想确认有没有什么东西被他落下了。

结果，他在自己的枕头底下真的摸到了东西！

那是个冰凉又光滑的物体。

冰凉的触觉从他的指尖急速袭上他的大脑，冻结了他所有的想法。

可能是魔药瓶吗？

Harry表现得宛如被一道闪电劈中，整个人僵硬的维持着刚才的动作，不敢把东西拿出来也不愿意放手。

他明明清楚的记得自己从没在枕头底下放过什么东西，它是从何而来的？

“怎么了，Harry？”Hagrid再次打断了Harry的沉思。

Harry突然回过神，同时下意识抽回了自己的手。可能是Hagrid探究的眼神太过明显，Harry耳尖红红的，闷头伸手收起那个不明物体，快得像掏一块发光滚烫的黄金，耀眼得令他连偷瞥一眼都做不到。

他知道自己拿了它可能会受伤，但仍义无反顾，不舍得放弃一点可能。

他还不敢对这样东西做出任何猜测，无论结果如何，都能让他之后整夜整夜的睡不着觉。


	5. Chapter 5

Hagrid带着Harry当夜离开了Dursley一家，即使他们威胁Harry说不会为他交上学的学费，Harry也没一点打算留下的想法。

他会为了那么点学费烦恼？不过如果姨父姨母知道了他父母留给他的遗产，说不定更加不愿意放他离开了。

想想，他还是低调地离开吧。

他们在小镇上找了一间旅馆暂时休息，Dumbledore早就预料到以Hagrid的性格很难好好和Dursley夫妇相处，不可能被留宿，所以在他出门的时候为Hagrid准备了一些麻瓜币，它们被允许使用在照顾小Harry上。

两人一同睡过了头，他们是被给Hagrid送报纸的猫头鹰叫醒的。

“聒噪的小家伙，”Hagrid嘟囔了两声，伸手挥开了企图用喙啄醒他的猫头鹰，“Harry，从我的衣服口袋里拿两个青铜币给它，那是它的小费。”

Hagrid翻了个身，继续睡。猫头鹰听懂了他的话，脑袋毫无障碍的向后转了180°，圆鼓鼓的眼睛盯着睡眼惺忪的Harry。

Harry好不容易睡了一晚床，优质的睡眠暂时麻痹了他对时间的概念，他差点错过了原定的购物时间。

如果他真的错过了，醒来一定后悔莫及。

为了表示对这只猫头鹰的感谢，Harry趁着Hagrid还没醒，偷偷多塞了一个青铜币到它的口袋里。（他可以等拿到自己的钱之后再偷偷还给Hagrid）

于是，吃完早餐，Hagrid准时和Harry来到对角巷，为他采购一系列上学需要的东西。

即使在记忆里早已见过那些神奇的东西，再次亲眼看到它们，那种对新奇事物的惊奇杂糅了阔别重回故地的感慨发自内心流淌出来，Harry一时间不知道该说些什么，只是冲着还没受到战火波及的对角巷傻傻的笑，翡翠的眼眸在阳光下熠熠生辉。

Hagrid没有多想什么，他以为小男孩只是对这些他从没见过的东西感到好奇和欣喜。他感慨地看着刚进入对角巷就开始傻笑的Harry，稚嫩的脸庞让他回想起了第一次进入这里就迷路的自己。

他们先去了古灵阁，Harry父母留给他的钱都存在那里。不先取钱的话两人都没有足够的资金买些什么，当然，还有Dumbledore交代他的秘密任务。

Hagrid理所当然地认为妖精带领他们进入的金库就是James和Lily留给Harry的全部财产。其实他们去的那个金库只是两人的私人小金库，属于Potter家族的金库必须由Potter家族的族长用象征族长身份的戒指才能打开。

金库里的金币数量非常多，多的可以堆成一座小山，而大量青铜币像是山底漫无边际的草原，草原的正中央躺着一大片如同静谧湖泊般散发粼粼银光的银币。

对于任何一个普通的魔法界家庭来说，这里的财产够他们一家四口过十几年不错的生活了。

但对于当过Potter家族族长的Harry而言，他知道自己所拥有的财产远远不止眼前这些“零花钱”。

“Harry，这里的都是你的。”Hagrid拍了拍Harry瘦小的肩膀，一时没控制好自己的手劲，差点把Harry拍趴下，幸好他及时扶住了Harry。

Hagrid讪讪的摸着自己的胡子，声音听起来兴奋又自豪。

“快去装一些，想拿多少都可以，这里的钱完全足够你读完霍格沃茨。”

身为魔法界的救世主，Harry怎么可以继续过那种节俭到还不如他在霍格沃茨的生活呢。

Hagrid看见Harry身上没有可以装东西的口袋，他从自己的上衣口袋里掏出一个沾着狗饼干味道的袋子，一边帮Harry装钱，一边给他解释这些钱币的兑换比例。

“……好了，这些钱支付你两个学期的费用足够了，我们会帮你保存剩下的那部分钱。”

Hagrid颠了颠手里的袋子，估摸着里面的价值，然后把那个颇有份量的袋子转交到Harry手上。

在Hagrid为Harry忙活着装钱的时候，Harry趁他不注意走到了金库的一个角落，在一堆青铜币下挖出了一个巴掌大小、其貌不扬的檀香木盒子。

盒子表面呈黑色，盖子上分布着几条无规则的棕色木纹，边角十分圆润，表面有一层自然的光泽，看起来长时间被人抚摸，久而久之自然变成了现在的样子。

里面就是当初Harry费心费力找了一个下午才找到的象征族长和族长夫人身份的对戒。

他怎么都没想到James会这么随意的把戒指扔在一堆青铜币之下。再加上盒子被施了禁魔封印，“飞来咒”也没法将它找出来。可想而知，Harry当初将戒指从后来又堆了不知道多少钱币的地方金库挖出来废了他多少力气。

Harry从离开Hagrid身边起就注意到等候在门口的妖精的异样。当他走到戒指埋藏的那片区域时，那只妖精明显开始紧张，一双眼睛防贼似的盯着他。而Harry真的挖出那个盒子后，原本妖精半垂着的耳朵一下子耸立起来，颇像受到了什么致命的威胁。

Harry给了它一个警戒的眼神，然后在没人看得到的角落嗤笑一声。

又有谁会相信一个第一次踏进魔法界的小魔法师能威胁妖精呢。

他当然知道自己拿走这个钥匙后，妖精们就失去进入Potter家族真正金库的机会。如果将眼前的金库比作一片无边无际的草原，那Potter家族的金库就是一个地球，何等比例、何等体积，不需要进一步描述了。

明知道妖精们只能垂涎他的金库，不可能真正占有它，Harry还是不喜欢被人觊觎的感觉。

是他的东西，他不会允许掌控在别人的手里。

原本藏起一个盒子会是个问题，但Harry还穿着他表哥穿剩下的外套，又肥又大，耷拉在他身上，一个盒子凸起的弧度根本不会被人注意。

有了上学需要的钱，Harry又陪着Hagrid拿了魔法石，接着两人准备去买Harry上学所需准备的东西。

“现在可以去买你的衣服了。”Hagrid冲着标有“Madam Malkin长袍店”字样的店铺点了点头，“听着，Harry，如果我离开一会儿去……”

Hagrid之后的话，Harry一句都没有听进去，他只是敷衍的点点头，送走了还想安慰他的Hagrid。

这次，哪怕是迟钝的Hagrid也发现了Harry的心不在焉。

不过他想想又觉得能理解。毕竟Harry是第一次进入魔法世界，自己突然要求他一个人进入一间完全陌生的店铺，紧张和心不在焉也是正常的。所以Hagrid没有叫住满脸踌躇、气势决绝、慢慢挪向Madam Malkin店门口的Harry。

自从Harry瞥到“Madam Malkin长袍店”这几个字，目光硬生生地黏在上面，拔也拔不下来。

他无意识的磨着牙，缩在袖子里的手紧张地搓着自己宽大破旧的外套，它已经被洗得发白，边缘也磨破了不少，看上去毛毛的。

Harry为自己没能穿一件得体的衣服出现在Draco面前而感到紧张。

对于两人第一次见面的场景，Harry已经快记不清了。

Merlin在上，希望小Draco没有大Draco那么毒舌，动不动就会批判自己的穿衣风格。

TAT他已经很努力在改变自己的衣品了。

和Draco相处了这么久，Harry非常清楚的了解到Malfoy们对于衣着品位的高标准和高要求——不一定要高调奢华，但起码得低调有内涵。这也难怪Lucius第一次见到他时就决定放弃将战争胜利的赌注压到他身上。

比起当时那个邋里邋遢、不懂礼数的小救世主，还是记忆中优雅又威严的Voldemort更容易赢得这个狡猾的Malfoy信任。

从他站着的位置走到门口仅五六米的距离，Harry花费的时间已经够他仔仔细细将两人的第一次相遇前前后后、反反复复回忆十多遍。

当最期待的事降临时，Harry反而犹豫了，他还是这样走进去真的好吗？他担心自己看到Draco后做出什么事，反而搞砸两人的第一次见面。

重新回想了一遍自己的计划：他一定要先向Draco打招呼，然后按照Draco的喜好聊天，加深两人的友谊。分开前一定要不经意的互换双方的名字，然后在Draco惊讶的目光中给对方一个友善的拥抱和念念不忘的潇洒背影！

无论Draco是否和他一样拥有未来的记忆，今天他都会和他成为朋友，还将会是最好的朋友。

他的小王子，即使开学以后他们不在同一个学院，他也不准任何人将主意打到Draco身上。

打定了主意，Harry才将自己的手贴上面前的推门。轻轻一用力，“嗒”的一声，门被打开了。门口的铃铛发出清脆欢快的声音，店里柔和的光芒笼罩着Harry，仿佛从天堂跑出来指引他的圣光，而独属他的天使正在光的尽头等待着他。

“你……”Harry拿出了记忆里Draco最喜欢的笑容，他抬起头，灰绿色的眼睛怀揣着喜悦从额前有些凌乱的黑发中探出。

他在心里祈祷，希望Draco不会嫌弃他现在的“穿衣品味”。

没等他把精心准备好的开场白讲完，他先被不应该出现在这里的人吓得止住了嘴。

里面的人并不可怕，恰恰相反，他们站在一起显得赏心悦目。

Narcissa和Draco虽然给人一种疏离的贵族气息，但那种感觉不像Lucius那么盛气凌人，而是一种淡淡的、从骨子里自然而然散发出来的优雅。现在的Draco比不上Narcissa的举止得体，但也能初窥未来的贵族风貌（如果没有其他因素强加干涉）。

他的天使正偏过头好奇的看着他，额前一缕调皮的头发慵懒的垂着，看得Harry手痒痒，想将它重新拨到原位，Narcissa也暂停了和Madam Malkin。

第一次穿的这么难看见Draco已经够紧张的了，现在连Narcissa妈妈都一起见到了，Harry突然有了种夺门而出的冲动。

“亲爱的，是霍格沃茨的新学生吗？你会在这里买到很多你需要的东西，不过你得先等一会儿，我们的另一位小客人正在试衣服。你可以先坐在小板凳上，那位小客人也是霍格沃茨的学生，你们可以先聊聊天。”

Harry第一次觉得Madam Malkin的话是这么的动听，他太感谢她的及时出现挽救了这个尴尬的局面。

Madam Malkin不仅领着Harry走到Draco旁边，还将不动声色打量着他的Narcissa带走了，她需要Narcissa为Draco之后要穿的定制常服提出一些修改意见。

长袍店外的街道依旧十分拥挤，行人匆匆而来，又匆匆而去。现在临近开学，不少家长正带着孩子按通知书上的要求采买上学需要的物品。

喧嚣拥挤的小街反而衬得店里安宁祥和，光影透过窗户投进空旷的房间，它们划过站在正中央的两人，为他们的神情提供了一个又一个掩体。

Draco站的有点累，于是坐在板凳上等Narcissa回来，板凳比他的人还高一点，所以他的两条腿悬空着，一晃一晃，看起来挺悠闲的。

他在外人面前一直保持着Lucius要求的喜怒不露于言表，但不知道为什么，在这位不知名的新同学面前他感觉格外放松，完全不想继续维持“面具”表情。

Draco微微抿着嘴，手指以一定频率敲击着板面，视线始终固定在Narcissa离开的方向，似乎对这个店里或店外的人没有半点好奇，但清楚理解他任何一个小动作含义的Harry轻易看出了Draco的紧张。

Harry想，或许Draco很少被单独留在一个地方。

他的记忆中几乎没有过Draco这么明显的表露出自己的紧张。

Harry站在一旁，稀罕的盯着他的侧脸，眼睛一眨不眨，比上瘾还严重，生怕少看Draco一眼，他就会消失不见。

看久了，Harry发现了许多与记忆画不上等号的变化。

Draco变了。

今天发生的不少事也变了。

记忆中的Draco原本只是脸色苍白，整个人看起来十分瘦削，还未长开的五官有着独属少年的稚气，柔软的铂金短发乖巧地趴在头顶，在灯光下低调的闪着珠光。身为Malfoy家族的准继承人，他看人时还带着一份不懂掩饰的傲气。对于原来的Harry来说，Draco像极了电视里又乖又坏的小混蛋，过着Harry根本不敢想象的生活——父母健在，两人都很宠着他，生活无忧。

这样的孩子往往容易受到同龄人的羡慕和嫉妒，对于Harry而言更甚，他厌恶那样耀眼强势的Draco。

Harry现在再回想起来，当初Draco那副“想和他交朋友，又必须持着贵族的礼节不能贸然开口，最后只能别扭的和他闲聊”的样子，可爱到让Harry忍不住想把他揣进怀里，一丝一毫都不给别人看见。

眼前的Draco与记忆中的相差甚远，整个人比记忆中的小了一号。他没有半点少年的活力，脸色苍白到有些发青，露在衣服外的脖子、手腕和脚腕或许比经常吃不饱的Harry还细，更别提他周身萦绕着的那股清淡的魔药香味。

Harry能当上傲罗，他的魔药学成绩起码达到“O”，再加上Draco怀孕时他就经常闻到Malfoy 家秘制的调养身体的魔药，他立刻猜测出Draco现在的身体非常糟糕，糟糕到他必须长时间依靠喝魔药调养。

这种身上能隐约闻到魔药香味的程度，Harry判断，Draco至少吃了七年的魔药。

难道是因为自己多了一世的记忆，所以才导致这一系列变故的出现？

他想起了那个不该出现在自己枕头底下的瓶子以及自己当时不该拥有的欣喜。

他顿然生出了一种逃到Hagrid那里看一眼自己当时拿的到底是什么东西的冲动。

Harry快被自己愧疚的心理堵得喘不过气了。

Merlin，上一世，因为他，Draco已经吃了不少苦，这一世他们甚至还没相遇，Draco就已经开始因为他受到了本不需要经历的苦了吗？

这一切会是他想多了吗？

变化的一切又该怎么解释？

上一世两人最后的结局令Harry心碎，这一世两人的开端又让Harry心酸。他还怎么敢进一步接触Draco？他的接近会不会再次伤到他？

为什么他们的爱情要饱受这么多磨难？

或许是他的目光太过于炙热，Draco晃了晃脑袋，最后还是转过头看了他一眼。随后他愣愣地盯了Harry几秒，突然表现得比发现新大陆还激动，直接从板凳上跳了下来。

Harry被他突如其来的动作吓了一跳，深怕Draco这么一跳就摔着自己，赶忙伸出手扶住还没站稳的他。

Draco握住扶着自己的手，一种温暖、安全、再次满足的感觉填满了他的心，让他不由自主的微笑起来。

“嗨！你也是去霍格沃茨上学的吗？”

回应他的不是印象里那种或腼腆、或自信的脸，执手之人满脸惊慌。

Harry想，他，不认识我了。

他是想过这种可能性，但他还没想好怎么面对它。


	6. Chapter 6

Harry不寻常的反应在Draco的意料之外。他对这位从未见过的小魔法师感到无由的亲近，潜意识里认为他见到自己应该表现出欣喜或亲近，而不是现在的惊慌。

Draco有点不知所措，他的手还握着对方，不知道自己做错了什么还是说错了什么。

Harry近距离凝视Draco的眼眸，它们是冰蓝色的，就像两块漂浮在北冰洋海面的浮冰，干净得能透出海水的颜色。它的芯通透的很，里面藏着Harry再熟悉不过的真诚。

Draco没有在逗他，他是真的不认识Harry了。

过去光影一一在眼前浮现，Harry的眼前不停切换着Draco的一颦一笑，一举一动。记忆像投射的电影般在眼帘的幕布上放映，原本以为自己从未注意的点滴慢镜头播放着，他们的第一次见面、第一次牵手、第一次接吻、第一次告白……最后变成一片血红。

他忍不住闭上眼睛来舒缓那种震惊晕眩的感觉。

只过了片刻，以为自己已经接受这个事实的Harry认命地睁开了眼睛，毫不意外地再次浸泡在那双不再炙热的眼眸里，里面的冰冷陌生强迫他清醒。

他狼狈地避开Draco的视线，用了不少力气才把差点脱口而出的话再次咽下去。

原来他还没有准备好。

好吧，他可能永远都没办法准备好面对这种情况。

Harry沮丧地低垂着头，无处落脚的目光顺着两人相握的手，轻轻的落在Draco的袖扣上。那是颗被秘银捧着的翡翠绿宝石袖口，它表面光滑，细节雕刻图样精致低调，颜色像极了他口袋里的那两枚戒指。

不知道是谁替Draco选的袖扣。

Harry开了个小差，思绪滚到一个奇怪的地方。

口袋里刚刚拿到手的戒指让他的心口发烫，如果它们掉出他的口袋，毫无保留的展露在Draco面前……他会有什么反应？

会喜欢它们吗？

自己……是不是可以趁机为Draco带上戒指，在所有人都没发现这块瑰宝之前先占为己有？

事实证明，神游太虚的时候，人往往会无视时间的流逝和身边人事的变化。

直到Harry察觉脸颊传来冰冰凉凉的触感，他的焦距才再次集中到眼前的人身上。这时候的Draco看起来十分孩子气，他正鼓着一张巴掌大的小脸，脸颊因为气愤泛起浅浅的红色，整个人鲜活健康多了。

刚刚的他还是个优雅自矜的小王子，现在的他抛开表面一切、更贴近了Harry熟悉的那个“小混蛋”模样。

Draco刚才叫了Harry很多声，但Harry就像中了“闭耳塞听”和“统统石化”似的，一点反应都没有。

他第一次有了委屈的感觉，酸涩得如同嚼了一块百分百的黑巧克力，舌尖和眼角热得快冒出水蒸气来。

普通人大多认为Malfoy盛气凌人，但他们不是无故高傲。他们自持身份，不愿与不认同他们的人为伍，也不愿与轻视他们的人为伍。在意他们的人，他们无需去辩解什么，不在意他们的人，他们不屑去辩解什么。

但总有那么一两个人会让Malfoy忍不住去在意，在意他的目光，在意他目光里的自己。

Draco爷爷的画像曾经告诫过他，Malfoy绝对不能动心，要是动心了，他们将浑身都是破绽。小小的他当时还不明白爷爷话中的深意，自信满满地告诉爷爷他是个完美的Malfoy，没有人能左右他的想法，让他放弃Malfoy的傲气和追求的利益。

但现在他信了。他想，自己遇到了那个人。

到今天为止，Harry是第一个当着Draco的面走神走得这么久的人。

Draco却没有第一时间为他没得到应有的重视而愤怒，他首先怀疑到自己身上，（Lucius说，面对一个Malfoy，没有人能不把他们全部的注意力都集中到他的身上）他怀疑自己不是一个合格的Malfoy，竟然不能完全吸引Harry的注意力。

陷入爱情的人容易不自觉地卑微下去，Malfoy也不能例外。

Harry抱歉的看着Draco，他知道自己刚才的行为有多么失礼。

在一位Malfoy面前走神，他的行为肯定给现在的Draco留下了一个糟糕的坏印象。

想到这里，Harry更加沮丧了。

“你还没告诉我你是不是霍格沃茨的新生呢？”

Draco咬着下唇，又戳了戳这棵忽然闷闷不乐的豆芽。咬过的嘴唇水润红艳，看得Harry微微失神，心里的小Harry又开始尖叫了。

“我？”Harry立刻捂住小Harry的嘴，使劲摇晃他，自己表面惊喜的不断点头，“我是，当然，我是这届的新生。”

原来Draco的皱眉并不是在意他自己一直认为的贵族礼节问题，他在意的是自己始终没有回答他的问题。

果然，这一世的Draco真的改变了。

“我爸爸正在隔壁帮我买书，妈妈陪我来买衣服，”得到了肯定答案的Draco再次振作，他迫不及待地想告诉未来的同学有关于自己家的情况，当然，他同样想知道对方的家庭情况。

他说不上原因的对这个人有天然好感，但对方是否值得自己结交仍是个问题。

想成为Malfoy的朋友，要么有足够的利益（潜力股也行），要么有足够的特殊（Snape那种程度）。

Draco原本轻快的语调一顿，一种熟悉到毛骨耸立的感觉从大脑一路滑到指尖，炸了一路的鸡皮疙瘩。他的身体在提醒大脑——它或许忘了什么。

“我是不是……在哪里见过你？或是对你说过和刚才一样的话？”

这句没头没脑的话乍然点燃了Harry的信心，他狠狠盯着Draco，眼眸里绽放着惊喜的烟火，陨落的火星又快又烫，精准的撞进Draco波澜不惊的眼眸，激起滔天巨浪。

Draco对那双翠绿色的眼睛太熟悉了。

那是午夜梦回时，行走在Malfoy庄园里，每次他回头都能从黑暗中看到的幻影的眼睛。专注而温柔，哀伤而深情，它来得消无声息，走得毫无预兆。

这或许就是他无由想亲近对方的原因。

Draco情不自禁的伸出手，他早想触摸那双令他魂牵梦萦的眼睛。

Harry在他伸出手时，自然而然的将脸凑了过去。Draco的手心仿佛有微弱的电流似的，隔着空气，Harry的脸颊酥酥麻麻，他猜自己的脸现在肯定爆红了。

“Draco？”

Narcissa的声音和“清水如泉”起了相同的作用，两个周身都快冒出粉红泡泡的小魔法师瞬间清醒，并拉开了一个人的距离，两张小脸都粉嫩嫩的。

“这是你新交的朋友？”Narcissa说话时的声音很温柔，也没有那种贵族的咏叹调，听起来就像是一个普通的母亲在关心自己的儿子。Harry对她的第一印象非常好，他在心里暗暗想，或许他之后可以先从Narcissa这方面下手，她应该比Lucius更加看重Draco的幸福。

是的，她的确比Lucius更看重Draco的幸福。

因为没什么机会和Narcissa相处，Harry对她的印象一直停留在一个为了儿子敢于做任何事的母亲身上。

“妈妈！”

Draco听出了她的话外音，红晕一路从脖颈蔓延到耳朵尖。没想到过了那么长时间，他们连姓名都没有交换，更别说什么确定朋友关系了。

Draco有些羞赧的转向Harry，重新伸出自己的手，苍白而纤细。

“我是Malfoy，Draco·Malfoy。我想我们或许适合成为朋友。”自我介绍的时候，Draco得意洋洋的微抬起他的下巴，眼里是怎么都无法遮挡的自豪亮光。他没有敌意，也没有故意炫耀什么，只是为自己的姓氏而自豪。

Harry深知这点。

接下来轮到他自我介绍。Harry深深吸了一口气，有种到了揭露真相的时刻，他当年和Voldemort抢魔杖时也不过这么紧张。

他牢牢地握住那只再次伸出的手，从手掌大小来看，他或许能包住Draco的手。他的力度大到令Draco忍不住皱起眉，不是娇气，是真的疼，有种被他握进肉里的错觉，但Draco没有立即挣脱。

我终于，握住了这只手。

Harry的眼眶泛出了一点水润的光亮。

他格外珍惜这一时刻。如果有可能，他希望自己能永远牵着Draco的手不放开。

“我叫Harry，Harry·Potter，很高兴认识你，Draco。我可以这么称呼你吗？”在他眼里，Potter只是个姓氏，无论是上一世还是这一世，都没能让他产生自豪感。如果他的父母能复活，他完全不介意换了这个姓氏。

“Harry·Potter！”

“Harry·Potter！”

只有少数人能令Malfoy改变脸色，Harry明显就是其中之一。

Draco的惊呼声里是惊喜，他没想到大名鼎鼎的救世主Harr·yPotter竟然就这么出现在自己的眼前，还和自己握了手，成为朋友。

面对这个几乎是整个魔法界的偶像，Draco这名头号小粉丝慌忙将另一只手握拳抵在唇边，轻咳了两声，试图挽回自己在偶像面前的形象，缓解过于激动的情绪。

Draco点点头，Harry·Potter怎么称呼他都可以！

他太兴奋了，自己居然能和Harry·Potter成为朋友！

Draco收敛起自己的小傲气，他露出了更加真心、更加自豪、更加愉悦的笑容。

相较于还单纯的Draco，Narcissa的表情显得复杂多了。但那只是一瞬间的变化，她几乎立刻变成了一位关心儿子朋友的母亲。

可惜她的表情变化没有逃过曾担任傲罗的Harry，她的反应一丝不差的都被他记下。

Narcissa对Harry的出现心存怀疑。她不由怀疑对方会不会是Dumbledore故意放出的诱饵，想要试探Malfoy一家的底细。

谁让Harry出现的太过凑巧。

先不说只有他一个人来店里买衣服，单单说现在店里除了Malfoy一家之外就只有Harry一个客人也是件少见的事（Merlin给的机会，他能怎么办）。放在往常，开学季的Madam Malkin店早就挤满了要买新校服的小客人们。

现在Madam Malkin正和她的助手忙着打包Draco的衣服，一时间没空关注店里的情况，她甚至不知道大名鼎鼎的Harry·Potter光顾了她的店。

这么好的机会，只要Narcissa有一点歪心思，她完全可以直接打晕Harry，然后用门钥匙将他带回Malfoy庄园。

但她并不是个愚蠢鲁莽的女人，每个Malfoy都足够小心谨慎，她和丈夫一样时刻关注着时局变化。

说不定一旦她有这么做的迹象，门外就会涌入大批傲罗，他们会以企图伤害救世主的罪名逮捕她，然后再以怀疑他们是残余食死徒的由头逮捕Lucius。财务部部长是个肥差，魔法部整天找着借口企图罢免Lucius，好让他们自己分分油水。

这件事将是个好借口，说不定他们还会用这个借口检查Lucius的手臂。

那个该死的印记！

Narcissa第一次觉得Lucius当初的行为是多么的不Malfoy，他竟然留下了能被人指控又无法磨灭的把柄。

越想越觉得不对劲的Narcissa不打算继续和Harry待在同一个店里，她需要尽快找到Lucius，告诉他Dumbledore可能要对他下手这件事。

Narcissa仍保持着贵族的优雅和温柔，一只手搭着Draco的肩膀，声音有了一点微妙的变化:“Draco，衣服已经买好了，我们去看看你爸爸有没有买好你上学要用的书好吗？我可以叫你Harry吗？Harry，你之后可以在上学的火车上再和Draco好好的聊聊。”

只是他是否有能力进入Malfoy的包厢就尚不可知了。

每当Narcissa用这种语调和他说话时，Draco知道他没有拒绝的权利。

“好吧，妈妈。”Draco拉起Narcissa的手，他转过头，挥着另一只手和Harry说“再见”。

他的脸色恢复成原先的苍白，恋恋不舍的目光紧紧捆住了Harry的心。他是被人拉着往前走的，和Harry慢慢拉开的距离有种用光年计算的错觉。

Draco露出了不情愿又无可奈何的表情，有那么一瞬间，稚嫩的脸和他上辈子的脸重合了，不甘的神情浮现在同一张脸上。

Harry情不自禁向前一步，他伸出手，想挽留些什么，最终还是无言收回了。

Draco在店外，Harry在店内，明明只有几步的距离，却像隔了几条星河般不可触及。Harry明白，他们之间隔着的不仅是几步的距离，里面有出身，有观念，有阵营，还有许许多多不容他忽视的东西。

这一切不是他想突破就能轻易突破的。

“亲爱的，到你了。”Madam Malkin从里面走出来，手里拿着一条活泼的量尺。

Harry不得不收回视线，他现在还不想引起别人的注意，比起那种名人的生活，他更乐于过普通平凡的日子。

原本以为一直要到开学才能再见Draco（记忆中是这样的），没想到他们的第二次见面来得这么突然。

当Harry推开Ollivander魔杖店的时候，他没想到里面还有人在，上一世他可是一个人来取那根双生魔杖的。

“Harry！”

“Draco？你认识他？他是谁？”Lucius低沉的嗓音夹杂了很明显的不赞同，他甚至连掩饰都不掩饰自己的想法，他在明知故问。

每每听到Lucius的声音，Harry都能起一身的鸡皮疙瘩，几乎已经形成了条件反射。这次也不例外，但他忍住了搓手臂的冲动，那个行为只会让眼前的贵族更加不赞同他。

他还不想这么快得罪岳父。

“爸爸，他是我新交的朋友！”Draco也不知道是真没听出Lucius话中的意思还是假装没听出，他像得了一件新奇礼物的孩子，迫不及待地想要炫耀他。

“哦？新朋友？”Lucius的目光更加凌厉，他上下打量着儿子的这位“新朋友”。

对方到底有什么特殊之处能让Draco违背自己的意思，甚至得意洋洋的朝自己炫耀。

本想先对这位“Harry”的衣着打扮冷嘲热讽一番，但Lucius提前接收到了Narcissa的暗示，他及时停口，转而用深沉的目光刺探Harry的背景。

Harry窘迫的扯了扯不得体的外套，果然又得到了Lucius不赞同的声音。

这下好了，他不仅穿着这身衣服见了Draco，顺带着连岳父岳母都见了。

他在他们心中的第一印象一定糟糕透了！

Merlin的破袜子！早知道会发生这种事，他就先在Madam Malkin那里买件现成的魔法袍穿着，怎么样都比自己现在这身衣服看起来好许多。

（有时Merlin给的机会就是这么出其不意。）

店里四人的目光都集中到他的身上，Draco是惊喜，Narcissa是谨慎，Lucius是不屑，Ollivander是无所谓。面对成百上千人都能镇定自若的Harry在面对Malfoy一家时，练就的一切都仿佛毫无用处。

他们互为对方的无计可施，注定了一般。

Harry不自在地绞动着自己的外套，他真想一个“烈焰熊熊”烧了它。但一想到底下那件破了洞的T恤，他还是没敢下手，那样只会更加丢人。

你知道，Merlin总喜欢开玩笑。

因为衣服晃动的幅度过大，原本藏在衣服里的盒子意外掉了出来。它的一个角先着地，岌岌可危的锁扣毫不负责的打开了，被精心呵护的戒指一下子暴露在众人眼前。

Lucius的狐狸眼睛瞬间眯了起来，他的目光停留在对戒表面片刻，随即移到Harry脸上，似乎在找什么。

他终于知道了这位“Harry”的背景以及Draco那么得意的原因。

原来他就是大名鼎鼎的“Harry·Potter”。

或许，他比传闻中更加的“可怕”。

**Author's Note:**

> 咦？我的糖呢？难道我忘了补充糖的存货了？
> 
> = =无糖可用……


End file.
